I'm So Excited
I'm So Excited (En Español:Estoy Tan Emocionada), es una cancion presentada en el episodio A Wedding. La version original pertenece a The Pointer Sisters. Letra Maribel: Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen Tonight we'll put all other things aside Give in this time and show me some affection We're going for those pleasures in the night Whitney (Con las Mamas): I want to (love you, feel you) To wrap myself around you I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Brittany y Whitney: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Santana (Con las Mamas y the Troubletones): (I'm so excited) And I (just can't hide it) I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I'm so excited And I just can't hide it And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want) you Mercedes: Oh we shouldn't even think about tomorrow Sweet memories will last a long, long time Maribel (con Mercedes): We'll have a good time, baby, don't you worry And if we're still playin around, (boy, that's just fine) Mercedes (Con las Mamas y the Troubletones): (Let's get excited) Oh, (we just can't hide it), No, no, no, no I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I'm so excited And I just can't hide it) No, no, (I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you, I want you) Las Mamas y the Troubletones: I want you ooh ooh Santana (Con las Mamas y the Troubletones): Ooo, boy, I want to (love you, feel you) Wrap myself around you Brittany (Con las Mamas y the Troubletones): I want to (squeeze you, please you) I just can't get enough Pam: And if you move real slow I'll let it go Brittany Con las Mamas y the Troubletones (Mercedes): I'm so excited (Hoo-wee) Las Mamas y the Troubletones (Mercedes): And I just can't hide it (Oh yeah) Santana Con las Mamas y the Troubletones (Mercedes): I'm about to lose control and I think I like it (I like it, I like it) I'm so excited (So excited) And I just can't hide it, (Just can't hide it) Santana con Mercedes, Las Mamas y the Troubletones: And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you I want you Las Mamas y the Troubletones (Maribel): I'm so excited (Look what you do to me) I just can't hide it (You've got me burning up) (Mercedes: Yeah!) Maribel Con las Mamas y the Troubletones Armonizando: I'm about to lose control and I think I like it Mercedes: I think I like it! las Mamas y the Troubletones (Maribel): I'm so excited (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah!) (I think you get to me) (Mercedes: Oh oh!) I just can't hide it (I've got to give it up) Oh oh oh oh oh oh Maribel (Mercedes): I know, I know, I want you (I'm so excited!) Baby! Maribel Con las Mamas y the Troubletones (Mercedes): Look what you do to me (Oh-woah, yeah!) You've got me burning up And I know, (Oh!) I know, I know, (Oh!) I know, I know I want you I want you! Curiosidades * El vestido de Pam Anderson (Verde) es el único diferente al de las demás Madres. * Casi al final de la performance, se puede ver a Blaine avergonzado por su madre. * Se puede ver a Sam cantando. * Todos los vestidos son distintos y los que mas se asemejan son el de mercedes, sugar y carol Videos thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por The Troubletones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Pam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Carole Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Maribel